What a small world
by LostViking
Summary: Keera is 18, she left her home 4 years ago. And has never been back. She used to live in a dragon haven, but now shes traveling doing what she can to save them. But her visit to berk proves hard. As she has no idea of their friendship with dragons. Chapter 1 has been updated. chapter 2 will be soon!
1. As sparky as a zippleback

**Welcome to my fanfic. i hope i follow this one to the end, and i will take any suggestions into consideration.**

Keera's p.o.v

I remember yesterday. I was pinned against the ground, and flames bust in my heart. And I was happy. Surrounded by all of the people who cared about me. It made my heart growl in jealously of my past self. I had my dragon, my friends and their dragons, and I had- no. I didn't 'have' him. I almost told him, but I decided. No matter where I was brought up, I was a Viking, and Vikings didn't show emotion. All I know is I was having fun, sparring. Planning our next attack, and trying, trying so hard to be myself.  
I roll onto my side, the cells are uncomfortable, of course mainly because they were carved from stone. But the feeling of being confined didn't help with the unhomeliness it portrayed. The cells were in a circular construction that was cut into the earth. There were many cages, walls with scorch marks, and a gate. That whoever locked her in here, has carelessly left open. Not like I'm going anywhere right?

I feel weak without my dragon, and my weapons. I had told Soulwing to leave, I had slipped the book into the saddle bag, and screamed for her to go. The Vikings luckily paid no attention to the cries of an enemy, why would they, especially since this enemy was an eighteen year old girl. Against a village full of burly Viking warriors, I stand no chance. I missed my overprotective dragon. She was just like a big sister. I missed her shiny scaled, and claws, even the way she hit me with her tails when she was annoyed. I especially missed the way she would lecture me after I almost got caught. I could imagine her saying something like

_You useless human, you could have died!_

I had been told by her so many times that dragons don't cry, but sometimes, to me, it had looked like she was about to.

I sit, motionless. Back pressed against the icy walls, letting my head fall back with a soft 'thud'. I shouldn't have tried to get the book of dragons. Shouldn't have tried to fight the Vikings, and shouldn't have done something else.

_Shouldn't have_

_Shouldn't have_

_But I did._

Tyr's p.o.v

(as Keera was captured)

I watched her fall. Bolas snatching her dragon's wings. And I felt my heart leap, and my hands reach for a crossbow. I felt Ace buckle and squawk under me, the dragon was screaming. I was screaming inside. But Vikings only scream battle cries. My late parents had told me that. And they were always right. Never the less, I find myself diving down, edging Ace into a dangerous spiralling cloud of rage.  
"Come on Ace, just a little further."  
I reach out me hand, trying to catch her, trying. I almost dislocate my arm as I try to extend it further. But I can't. It only goes so far. I watch, heart tearing in two. Staring mercilessly at the Thor forsaken Vikings below.  
I could barely see them, and from the way we lay against out dragon's backs, it was hard to say whether they could see any of us.  
I watched Keera, I could do nothing. A short from my crossbow could help them, or render Soulwing grounded for life. Blowing our cover would mean risking the lives of the other five riders, and doing nothing. Well that just stabbed me in the heart. Not that I would admit it. Vikings didn't have feelings.

Keera's p.o.v

For no reason I feel a pang of pure sadness, and it makes me sick.

I grab for my bracelet, twisting off one of the rounded sapphires. The bracelet is a centimetre thick and goes about 4 centimetres up from my wrist, making it look like a decorative piece of armour.

Painfully I shuffle to the bars. I struggle, my back aching, feeling almost helpless. Even though my arms are bound together I raise my wrist to the bars. I grimace as the uncomfortable tickling starts. Pins and needles not aiding in the situation.

I put on an expression of pure concentration, twisting my fingers so that I can reach a switch that releases Zippleback gas. I struggle, with my arms cramping, and after hearing the _HISS_ of the gas release, I flick another switch, causing a tiny bit of flint to set of spark. Just like a Zippleback, lighting up the green toxins. My hand automatically goes up to protect my face, last time I looked like I had a terrible sunburn for days.

I turn around, seeing the clear hole I had created in the bars. I lift my hands. Desperately dragging the rope that binds my hands over the serrated edge of the splayed metal. Back, forth, back, forth. The rope and metal groaning. It snaps, I bite down on the rope, pulling it away with my teeth, before curling my hands into fists. I leap up, stretching my back. The metal watches me dangerously, I feel the edges dragging against my skin through my green shirt. When I find my feet, I find something else. And it's not a good thing.

Tyr's p.o.v

(Flying back without Keera)

It was fair to say, I was upset. That at least. Only this morning we were sparring happily in the forest. Although I was getting pummelled by Keera, we were still having fun. I wondered if it was weird the way I saw her. I admired her, and I wanted her to admire me. I mentally slapped myself. I swear there's something wrong with me.  
The slap dragged me back into the harsh truth of reality. I made sure I was still gripping to my saddle. Looking up at the sky, night setting in. Watching the skies.  
Then I realised, something in my chest, smashing painfully against my ribcage.

Keera made our saddles. And even more importantly, she made us who we are today. My heart thudded. _Thump, thump.  
_She taught all of us about dragons. She introduced me to Ace, and the rest of the teens to their dragons. Secretly, I'm glad that _she_ was the one to change our perspective, knowing her was almost as much of a gift. I mentally slapped myself again. Cursing, and swearing that I was going crazy.

Keera's p.o.v

'Nice try, but you're not going anywhere.' I'm met with the gaze of a young Viking, not much older than me. She was blond, and about the same height as me. I glared, shocked, desperately searching for weapons. I realise then. I have none.

She smiles triumphantly, raising her battle axe that she held in her right hand. The coldness of her blue eyes freezes matching the glow of the Flight-Mare. I'm scared, but it's not like I haven't been before.

One more quick look made me feel home sick.

The sheer blueness of her eyes reminded me of Sorley, and her blond hair reminded me of Shay. Her battle stance was just like Tora's and she judged her opponents moves the way Nex would when we sparred. She smiled at me, and although it was a vicious one, it reminded me of Nadia, who never stopped smiling. The only person she didn't remind me of was Tyr, but no one could be like him. He was special in every way.

I need to get back to them, I have to. I have to. The realisation hit me, I needed them. Some more than others but I needed them. Vikings never wanted anything, other than to be victorious, that's what I had learnt. But right now, I wasn't a Viking, I was just a person, in a fight. And I just wanted to go home.

_Come on Keera, don't tell me you're going to freeze like a coward you are?_

I remembered Dagur's voice, sharp, jagged, malicious. Everything that had happened that day was powering my thoughts now. I'm never going to let anyone I love go. Never again.

Soulwing's p.o.v

I beat my wings. Everything felt so light without Keera, like a dream, foggy nothingness. However, this dream was a nightmare. Yes, they had gotten the book. I knew that was good, I didn't need to be psychic to tell that. But without Keera riding back with them…it felt wrong.

I knew what I was doing now was wrong too, but I had to. I felt a different kind of aura around the older boy Tyr. It was blue, sad, to say the least. His mind screamed my rider's name. Over and over, relentless.

I was pretty sure I would make a great physiatrist. I sniggered at that. Before looking deeper into Tyrs mind. Her face, his pain watching her as she fell. His promise to save her. He knew his dragons wouldn't let him. But I could feel the stubbornness in him, I had also seen it many a time, especially when training his headstrong storm-chaser.

I felt like wailing into the sky, but that would make me feel weaker. I could sense Tyr was keeping his emotions in. The least I could do was the same.

Keera's p.o.v

'I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my visit will have to be cut short.' One, two, three. I dash forwards, wishing I had my flame bow, and my trusty battle axe. But I only have my brain and my fists. I lurch forwards, aiming to punch the blond, however she blocks me, hitting me with the butt of her axe. The pain numbs my arm. I clench my fingers, making another fist. I leap at her again, as I advance she swings her axe. I duck, swerving under it, and kick the back of her knees as I gain my footing. I roll forwards, gaining the advantage.

But I feel the same sinking feeling in my heart when I look up. Five others, about the same age as the blond stand, blockading the entrance. Four of them looking confused, and one other looking slightly worried. I take a quick glance back, seeing her on the floor, with a bit on blood on her arm, where I guess she landed on her axe when I knocked her to the ground.

Vikings were mean senseless creatures, or that's what I had learned. So why did this group seem to care when one of them got hurt?

'Back into your cage.' A slightly gangly looking guy with dreadlocks said, grabbing me by my upper arms and throwing me into another cell. The words _well, I tried _cross my mind. Making my heart sink further. If I was to ever get out of here, I would do it without endangering the others. But how. I had no more tricks up my sleeve. They had my weapons, and they would kill my dragon on sight, if I were to call her. I was stuck. And it wasn't like Sorley, Tora, Nadia, Shay, Nex, and Tyr where about to come and save me. No, they were smarter than that. I would have to live through it.

Astrid's p.o.v

I sit down, defeated. I'm meant to be the strongest, I trained to be the best. And although it seems that no longer matters, it does. I was clearly beaten, by a lowlife prisoner. I though humorously, that being with hiccup and made me soft. And maybe it had, but seeing that look in the girl's eyes, that split second before she charged. It made me feel like I was in the wrong. I knew what it was to have feelings. Even if most Vikings had sworn against it, for me, hiccup and the dragons. They all made it impossible for me to be that kind of person.  
I tighten my grip around my arm. It was only a small cut, and it was all my fault. The girl was smart, I have to give her that. But she wasn't the reason I had fallen. It was my own stupidity. I was thinking too much about irrelevant things. That stare she gave me was paralysing. It was like she was fighting for someone, or at least a purpose. In any case, I got knocked to the ground, that was my first mistake, but not adjusting my arms, that was worse. That's what ended me in this situation. I sighed. Stupid Astrid, you're going soft. And crazy. I might as well add that to the list. I snap my head around, at the grumbling sound behind me. I see Stormfly sneaking up behind me, sad eyes and all.  
'Hey girl. How are you?' I stroke the side of my dragons face, wishing she could talk to me. Help me understand life. I sigh yet again, it seems I'm doing that a lot.

**Okay. This is half the length I would usually post at least. However. I felt that this was enough for now. I may post again however there is this thing I call a brain, and it hates me. It keeps hiding all of my ideas, and it won't let me find them. D: anyway. If I don't update this feel free to kill me. But I have 3 maths tests and English test and French and Spanish tests to revise for, and I'm only in year 8, so, well. My schedule is a bit busy. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. I can't say that reviews will make me update faster, but my hope is, they will make that brain of mine work properly. I guess we'll never know unless your try :P Oh and this is the newly updated version. It's pretty rubbish, but hey ho. I'm 13 and crazy, it's the best I could do :3**


	2. Never judge a book by its cover

**Well hello and welcome to chapter 2. The last one was very random and confusing, and I need to know if Astrid was occ, I stuck at this. Anyway. Tell me if you like my oc, if you hate her, and if you want to kill me, I would really like to know so I could shut myself away in a titanium vault, and write from there. Sorry, I haven't talked for like days, I have tonsillitis after camping. I am writing to much nonsense XD oh well. Hope this writing don't kill ya. Oh and one last thing, I realised I keep switching through tenses, I'm sorry, but I don't know when or why I do it. But honestly, I can't be bothered to look through my writing and fix ****ALL of my messes.**

Chapter 2

Soulwing's p.o.v

(This is an experiment, so tell me if it don't work. - totally amazing at grammar.)

Stupid, stupid Keera. I think, laying my head on one of my two tails. Stupid, reckless, Viking!  
I swing one of my wings into a more comfortable position.

She's a selfless human, that's for sure. If things were the same as before, and she had just stayed at home, none of this would have happened. But she had to be the type with a 'hero' complex didn't she? I'm meant to protect her, but I keep getting dragged into her crazy 'dragon saving' plans.

She would never listen, that I knew. But fleeing her nest all those year ago is what set off this whole 'explore the world thing.'

'Soul?' I hear a chorus of dragons growling my name. I rise to my feet, or paws, letting my claws tap along the floor as I approach the group. The cave was soggy, but vast. There were at least eight rooms. One for each rider, and a spare.  
My heart sank, now there was going to be another empty room tonight. I purred softly to myself. _Dragons don't cry, dragons don't cry._

'So, is there a plan, or are we stuck?' Growling I look to the other six dragons in the group. I was among the smallest, however, what was that human expression 'don't judge a book by its cover?' I beard my teeth, snarling, with some sadness, at the other reptiles.

'Sorry to say this Soul, but we can risk our lives. Or our riders.' Ace coos gently, positioning his head sideways, so I was no longer in his blind spot. I feel like saying something, but I knew the day would come, I can no longer protect Keera, that stupid stubborn girl she had always been, is still in there. And it isn't even going to go away. I had to remind myself that, after all. She is a Viking.

'Look, you can get her out of there. Even without us. You know that.' The smallest dragons are the smartest, I recall saying, when Jinx speaks up. Ribbon like appendages streaming from behind her face.

'It's just a matter of, can I do it fast enough. You know what humans are like. Every one of us knows, especially you Batalix.' I nodded towards the rock guzzler, who shyly smiled behind his impressive armour. A large faded scar over his left eye, just missing the eyes itself.  
'If I go anywhere near that forsaken island, I'll be 'killed on sight'' I sighed, letting my posture go.

YAY, FLASHBACK TIME. I LOVE FLASHBACKS. TELL ME IF U DON'T CAUSE THEN I WONT DO THEM D:

Soulwing's p.o.v

I padded softly over to her, the small brown-haired girl. Her eyes were welcoming, like a forest, a brilliant fresh green. I gurgled excitedly, or that's what I guess it sounded like to her. I saw curiosity in her eyes, such green natural eyes.

I stepped forwards cautiously, looking around the cave, nervous. I was just a child, a little over six years old. She was taller than me, but not when I stood on my hind legs. I looked to the familiar human again, I had grown up along with her since birth. She was the daughter of Cloudjumpers human. I knew she was a little younger than me, by about half a year. I smiled a toothy smile. I bounded up, over exited.  
I sneezed, scaring the small child, and sending out a bright white fireball. I felt a slight bit of shock rush into me.  
She had squealed, however, I noticed that is was not in fear. She hobbled over to me, happily. I was wary of the fact she was armed, I clearly saw the multiple weapons she possessed. Such a little person, with so many weapons, it reminded me of the stories we were told as hatchlings. They warned of a place where spears flew, and swords stung, where many never returned. It had scared me so much, that I never questioned my parents. Keera had always asked so many times to go outside. To go see the world, I remember that I would always avoid the conversations, for a young dragon it was hell alive. I had looked at her once more with my purple eyes, looking into her mind. And I trusted her, the armed little girl, with sparkling forest green eyes.  
I trusted her, and she trusted me.

FLASH BACK FINISHED (IT WAS A REALLY BAD ONE SOZL)

The words kill on sight, echoed through my thoughts. When I thought of Keera locked away in her cell, I didn't see the grown up eighteen year old I knew was strong. I saw the little girl, the one that longed to see the world, the one that befriended me, the one that knew how dragons felt, and the stubborn girl that followed her heart.

The dragons around me where restless. Determined not to put their friends in any harm. In my case I was determined to put myself at risk. I had to get that stupid little Viking back.

I feel a tear come to my eye, I hated to remind myself 'dragons don't cry', but no dragon has been with a human for as long as me. I shed a tear. It makes me seem weak, but I'm not! I stopped a fight between a Nightfury and a Whispering Death, i defeated the Berserkers, and I saved many a traveller.  
I take a deep breath out. I didn't do any of that alone, I have Keera to help. Had her to help. No matter how smart a dragon was, humans had instincts that set them apart, they could make snap judgements and take risks that so many of us would never consider taking.  
'I guess you're going then?' I hear sea-breeze say, reaching her long neck to catch me, as I start wandering off.  
I look at her as if the answer is obvious, but I say it anyway

'That human is possibly the most stubborn creature I have ever met, but I think of her now, locked in a cage, and I see the vulnerable child I first made friends with. I can't just leave her. Anyway, I save her, she saves me. No matter how long it takes, we will keep going until we're free.' I smile at the rest of the group, before taking to the skies.

Hiccup's p.o.v (this is going to be poop. L sorry)

I watch as toothless curls up on his bed, purring. I watch the cat like dragon, smiling. And frowning at the same time. My mind is still stuck in one place, although the prisoner had hurt Astrid, and hurt me by doing so, I still had a bit of admiration. Not even a dragon had managed to escape the holding cages how did she. I had examined the cut marks in the metal, and who would have known that all those years in the forge would help.  
It was a Zippleback burn mark, but it looked a tiny bit odd, as if it were a baby Zippleback with the strength of an adult. It didn't make sense, because there was only one Zippleback on the island that dared enter the academy, and that was Barf and Belch. I sighed, I knew the twins were stupid, reckless and even infuriating, but they would never let a prisoner go, they loved the interrogations to much to do that.  
I slouch, confused out of my mind. Toothless looked up to me, his expression saying _just go to sleep already. _  
'Look, I'll sleep soon bud, I need to figure this out. There is no way that this Outlander could train dragons, even if she could, how would a Zippleback get in unseen, and an irregular one at that.'

I had to face the truth. They were riding on dragons, and that faced me, and the rest of berk with a threat. And what made is worse, they could escaped cages, and I have no idea how.  
Why on earth couldn't I understand this?

'A little help?' I asked toothless.

I groaned when toothless hit me in the head with his tail. It was getting annoying how much he did that.

Keera's p.o.v

I shake my head. Eyes stinging with tears. Broken, that's what I feel like. I sob.  
I laugh a bit, for no reason, just I know what Soulwing would say _us dragons don't cry, and you're a dragon at heart _I would deny it. Half-heartedly sometimes, but right now, the only thing I could hope to be was a dragon. Be brave, be fearless, and be strong. That would have been amazing, being fearless and worth something. But thinking that just brought more pain. I remembered Tyr saying something about it before

_You don't need to try to be all of those things, you are all of those, and more. It just comes naturally to brilliant warriors. _

That made my heart sink. I just felt useless. I'm no warrior, I'm not brave or fearless. I'm the stupid girl who got herself caught. The girl who ran away from home.

I stand up. This time my hands are not bound, and I have free movement. I take that as an advantage, after all. My hands were tied before. Literally. I cough, dust from the rocks tickling my lungs. As strange as it seemed, it looked as if this 'dragon killing ring' hadn't been used in a while

I started to formulate a plan, one that even I didn't understand.  
I was told I would be a great spy once, but that was by Alvin the treacherous, and he didn't have a name I could trust. Neither did Dagur the deranged. 'Focus' I scold myself.

I untie my hair, letting it fall around my waist in waves of brown. It feels warm against my shoulders. I shudder, so many moods had crossed my mind today. At least I'm not a quivering wreak. Not yet anyway.  
I sit back, tying my hairbands together in a long line. I hope will be sturdy enough. Although, its not like they will have to for too long.  
I'm still thinking of a plan when I remember I still have my bracelet, even if it no longer had its 'explosive' properties. I slip it off, connecting it to the end of the hairbands I broke and tied together. I make sure the band around the bracelet is tight, as I attempt to throw it.

'So, you're the one we found stealing the book of dragons.' I hear a thick Scottish accent behind me.  
I bow my head, trying to look innocent, add weak to that also. I look at him, something about his eyes seems familiar. I shudder. Grabbing onto the bars as he talks.

'r'ya gonna tell us where t'is then?' The red bearded chieftain said, challenging my gaze. In any other situation I would hold it, challenge back. But I had no strength, no courage and no point. My best chance was to act weak.  
'I don't know' I squeak, feeling pleased for myself inside. The chief backs off, and somehow. That doesn't make me feel any safer.

**Okay, longer than the last, but still short. I know my writing's bad, but I'm 13 so, well you know what I'm gonna say. I will write the next chapter when I get either 2 comments or 30 views, since I'm updating with 18 views atm. Anyhow. Thanks 4 reading. I read through this before and honestly, compared to most writers here im really bad. anyway.**

**See ya when I see ya**


End file.
